streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes
Sega Dreamcast Sony PlayStation |género = Videojuego de lucha, crossover |modalidades = 1 jugador, multijugador |clasificaciones= ESRB: T |medio digital = |requerimientos = |introducción = Palanca de mando/cruceta con 8 direcciones, 6 botones |gabinete = |sistema arcade = CPS-2 |cpu = |sonido = QSound |visualización = Raster, 384 x 224 pixeles, orientación horizontal, 4096 colores }} es el quinto videojuego de lucha licenciado de Marvel Comics realizado por Capcom y el tercero en presentar personajes de Capcom incluidos. En contraste con los videojuegos X-Men vs. Street Fighter y Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, este videojuego cuenta con personajes de numerosas franquicias de Capcom como Mega Man y Strider, y no sólo los personajes de la saga Street Fighter. Los eventos del videojuego tienen lugar dentro de la continuidad de Marvel Comics, ya que el profesor Charles Xavier envía un llamado telepático hacia los héroes para que lo detengan justo antes de que se fundiera con la conciencia de Magneto y se convierte en la entidad psíquica conocida como Onslaught, el personaje jefe final para este videojuego. Jugabilidad Mientras que la jugabilidad era típica para la saga Marvel vs. Capcom, este videojuego era distinguible por dos características: la capacidad de convocar a personajes asistentes, y Duo Team Attack (Ataque Dúo en Equipo). A diferencia del videojuego anterior de la saga, el personaje actual del equipo no podía convocar a su compañero fuera de la pantalla para un ataque asistido; en cambio, un personaje asistente era seleccionado al azar antes de que comenzara el combate. Este personaje podría ser convocado un número limitado de veces en la batalla para atacar al adversario en paralelo. Algunos códigos podrían ser usados para forzar al sistema a seleccionar un determinado personaje asistente. El Ataque Dúo en Equipo permitía a un jugador a controlar a ambos personajes en su equipo de forma simultánea por un breve período de tiempo; los personajes tenían un uso ilimitado de sus Super Movimientos durante este tiempo. Dado que algunos personajes tenían Súper Movimientos bastante difíciles de evitar que hacían un daño sustancial si era bloqueado, los Ataques Dúo en Equipo condujeron a tácticas que estaban orientadas en torno a activarlos antes de que tu adversario pudiera hacerlo primero. Debido a que la versión porteada para Sony PlayStation sólo permitía un solo personaje a jugar un punto, al realizar un Ataques Dúo en Equipo se llamaría el personaje asistente repetidamente sin costo durante su duración. Personajes disponibles Marvel Capcom Personaje secretos Marvel Capcom Personaje jefe Compañeros especiales 'Marvel' 'Capcom' Sistemas hogareños Sega Dreamcast Sony PlayStation La versión del videojuego para Sony PlayStation (titulada en Japón con el agregado 'EX Edition'), al igual que las anteriores entregas para este sistema hogareño, difiere de la versión arcade original en el hecho de que los jugadores no son capaces de intercambiar de personaje a mitad del combate, lo que reduce al personaje secundario sólo a un papel de ayudante. De manera significativa, esto elimina el aspecto de Equipo de Lucha presente en la versión original, que es considerado por algunos como una de sus características definitorias. La versión deSony PlayStation ofrece en su lugar un Modo 'Crossover', donde cada jugador elige a un personaje, y el segundo personaje para cada equipo es un reflejo automático del personaje elegido por el adversario. En este modo, los jugadores pueden intercambiar de personajes a voluntad, pero los equipos siempre deben ser idénticos. Dicho compromiso es necesario debido al reducido tamaño de la memoria de este sistema hogareño - al utilizar equipos de personajes idénticos se alivia los requisitos de memoria. Referencias a otros videojuegos * En este videojuego Ryu tiene la capacidad de cambiar entre sus propio propio conjunto de movimientos especiales y los de Ken o Akuma; una de las pantallas de carga en la versión para Sony PlayStation lo nombra como "Complete Change' Ryu". * El tema musical para Chun-Li y Ryu son versiones remix de sus propios temas originales en el videojuego Street Fighter II. * El tema musical de Roll en este videojuego es una versión remix de la canción para su 'secuencia final especial' en el videojuego Mega Man: Battle & Chase, titulado . * El tema musical de Mega Man es una versión remix de la música para la pantalla de título de apertura del videojuego Mega Man 2 (1988). Además tiene su propia música victoria única cuando gana un combate, que es la misma fanfarria de victoria que se escucha cuando un Robot Master es derrotado en algunos títulos de la saga Mega Man, tales como Mega Man 2 y Mega Man 7 (1995). Roll también comparte el mismo tema musical de victoria. * En la versión para Sony PlayStation, después de derrotar a Onslaught con el perosnaje Mega Man, el jugador puede jugar de nuevo usando a Mega Man con un movimiento de Hyper Combo adicional, el movimiento "Magnetic Shockwave" de Magneto. * El tema fanfarria de apertura para Strider Hiryu es una versión remix de la fanfarria de apertura para su videojuego arcade original en donde aparece, mientras que el resto de la música es una versión remix del tema musical del Nivel 1 de aquel videojuego (St. Petersburg). * Los personajes secretos de Capcom (Roll, Shadow Lady y Lilith-Mode Morrigan), son los únicos personajes secretos en este videojuego que tienen sus propias secuencias finales. * Las versiones del videojuego para sistemas hogareños tenían dos gamas de colores alternativos adicionales para cada personaje, con la una excepción de Onslaught, que sólo tiene un único conjunto de colores. * Zangief puede transformarse en Mech-Zangief, seleccionándolo en la pantalla de personajes con el método adecuado. * Captain Commando tiene dos frases de victoria que hacen referencia a los videojuegos anteriores de Capcom: **'' 'Thank you for playing this game!' ('¡Gracias por jugar a este juego!') - Referencia a la cita que aparece siempre después de los créditos finales en los videojuegos de la compañía. ** 'The first Capcom game was Vulgus, back in 1984!' ('¡El primer videojuego de Capcom fue ''Vulgus, en 1984!') - Auto-explicativa. * Las secuencias finales para Captain Commando y Strider Hiryu son bastante similares a las presentadas en sus respectivos videojuegos: ** Captain Commando aparece ante el monitor del cuartel general de los Avengers (Vengadores), informándoles sobre victoria de él y sus camaradas sobre Onslaught. Cuando se le preguntó quién era, simplemente dice:'' 'I am Captain Commando' ('Yo soy Captain Commando'). Es una recreación de su propia secuencia final para el videojuego ''Captain Commando (1991). ** Strider Hiryu comenta'' 'Target eliminated. Mission complete'.'' ('Objetivo eliminado. Misión completa.'), después se aleja volando en su ala delta. La siguiente pantalla muestra a una ballena jorobada emergiendo a la superficie del océano, entonces Hiryu salta desde su ala delta y monta sobre la parte posterior de la ballena. Estos eventos son exactamente los mismos de la secuencia final en el videojuego arcade original, después de que Hiryu derrotara a Grandmaster Meio. * La presentadora es interpretada por Sally Cahill, quien también es reconocida por haber interpretado al personaje Ada Wong en el videojuego Resident Evil 2 (1998). * Este es el único videojuego de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom en donde no aparece Akuma (Gouki) como un personaje disponible para los jugadores. Galería Portadas Marvel vs. Capcom Clash of Super Heroes (Dreamcast - cubierta Japón).png|Sega Dreamcast - Japón Marvel vs. Capcom Clash of Super Heroes (Dreamcast - cubierta América_del_norte).jpg|Sega Dreamcast - América del Norte Marvel vs. Capcom Clash of Super Heroes (Dreamcast - cubierta Europa).jpg|Sega Dreamcast - Europa Marvel vs. Capcom Clash of Super Heroes (PSX - cubierta Japón).jpg|Sony PlayStation - Japón Marvel vs. Capcom Clash of Super Heroes (PSX - cubierta América_del_norte).jpg|Sony PlayStation - América del Norte Marvel vs. Capcom Clash of Super Heroes (PSX - cubierta Europa).jpg|Sony PlayStation - Europa Promoción Marvel_vs_Capcom_Clash_of_Super_Heroes_flyer.jpg Marvel_vs._Capcom_Clash_of_Super_Heroes_flyer.jpg Ilustraciones oficiales MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Captain America.jpg|Captain America MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Captain Commando.jpg|Captain Commando MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Chun-Li.jpg|Chun-Li MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Gambit artwork.jpg|Gambit MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Hulk artwork.jpg|Hulk MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Jin Saotome artwork.png|Jin MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Mega Man artwork.jpg|Mega Man MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Morrigan Aensland artwork.png|Morrigan MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Ryu artwork.jpg|Ryu MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Strider Hiryu artwork.jpg|Strider Hiryu MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Venom artwork.jpg|Venom MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - War Machine artwork.jpg|War Machine MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Wolverine artwork.jpg|Wolverine MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Zangief artwork.png|Zangief MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Roll artwork.jpg|Roll MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Onslaught artwork.jpg|Onslaught Marvel_vs._Capcom_Clash_of_Super_Heroes_Ensemble.png Capturas de pantalla MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - title screen.jpg MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - Capcom screen.jpg MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - characters.jpg MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - assits characthers clash A.jpg MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - assits characthers clash B.jpg MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - character screen speed select.jpg MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - match up.jpg MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - continue screen.jpg MvCapcom - Clash of Super Heroes - victory screen.jpg Merchandising Marvel vs Capcom - Clash of Super Heroes - original soundtrack.png|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes - Original Soundtrack Escenarios MVC-DailyBugle-NewYork-stage.gif|Cima del edificio del periódico Daily Bugle. MVC-stage-DrWillyLaboratory.gif|Laboratorio del Dr. Willy. MVC-Lord-Raptor-metal-rock-concert-stage.gif|Concierto de Lord Raptor en Makai. MVC-stage-P9wIccd.gif MVC-Hiryu_Stage.gif|Neo St. Petersburg (Strider). MVC-Avengers-HQ-stage.gif|Cuartel general de los Avengers. MVC-dark-moon-stage.gif MVC-mountains-stage.gif MVC-Sento-public-bath-stage-sideA.gif|Escenario de baños públicos sentō (lado A). MVC-Sento-public-bath-stage-sideB.gif|Escenario de baños públicos sentō (lado B). MVC-Sento-public-bath-stage-complete.gif|Escenario "completo" de baños públicos sentō. MVC-Onslaught-final.boss-stage.gif|Escenario de Onslaught como jefe final. Vídeos Marvel vs Capcom Clash of Super Heroes intro (arcade) ドリームキャスト マーベルvsカプコン クラッシュオブスーパー・ヒーローズCM Enlaces externos *Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes en Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki en:Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos crossover Categoría:Videojuegos Arcade Categoría:Videojuegos de Sega Dreamcast Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation